Think about it
by misshansson96
Summary: Okey crappy title, Prussia and Hungary has been dating for a year and tonight they are going to prom but a car crash stops them, and what about the words Hungary's father said to Prussia... What will happen? OOC, Human name used, Strong languge. T to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all you awesome readers and welcome to my story :) This was just written in impulse, but thank you brattyteenagewerewolf and RutheLa for beta reading this and that you had to stand my grammar and things:/ Anyway hope you like it:)**

* * *

><p>I was nervously fixing my tie and looking in the mirror, my hands were shaking. Why? Well I was going to take my girlfriend to the prom, sure we had been dating for a year and stuff, but we had never gone to a prom.<p>

"Are you alright, Bruder?" My little Bruder asked as he leaned on the doorframe and looked at me with questioning blue eyes.

"Ja," I said, too fast.

My Bruder raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sure, Bruder" he said and made his way over to me and slapped away my hands from the blackish grey tie (yeah it was a mix between black and grey) my Bruder fixed the tie and then he put his hands on my shoulders , giving me a knowing look. I smiled at him and he shook his head. I ruffled his blonde hair, that was always slicked back. The now messy hair resembled mine, just a bit shorter.

"Go and get her, dummkopf" he said mockingly.

I growled playfully at him.

"Yeah, right, arschloch," I mummled.

I took a last glance at myself in the mirror, the Prussian blue tux with the black shirt and blackish-grey tie looked good on me. I took a pink flower from the bouquet that stood on the little table beside the mirror and tucked it into the breast pocket on the blazer. I walked to my black Audi and got in; driving along the route to the house with a stunning garden and the house looked like it was taken from an old movie. I walked up the steps of the stairs to the front door. I knocked on the door, three times. It took awhile before someone opened the door, and when they did, it happened to be her dad.

"Good evening, Mr Hédéváry," I said, smiling a genuine smile, which was quickly returned.

"Good evening, Gilbert," He said with an polite tone in is voice.

"So, how has your day been?" I asked as he let me in, this conversation was not awesome.

"Oh, you know first working, then running around the house and getting stuff, you wouldn't know what it's like," He said with a smile.

I laughed at that.

"I know," I said.

"And you, how has your day been?" he asked.

"Well, first school, then they let us go earlier, because of the girls saying that they wouldn't have the time to fix themselves up otherwise. Then I picked up my Bruder at school, got my tux, then went home and did some homework. Then I got myself ready and came here," I said.

He looked at me with a smile, then Mrs Hédéváry came downstairs and smiled brightly at me; I returned her smile with equal brightness.

"Good evening, Gilbert" she said.

"Good evening ,Mrs Hédéváry" I said.

I started to fidget in the silence that filled the room.

"Gilbert," Mr. Hédéváry said.

"Ja?" I answered looking up from my hands.

"If something goes wrong tonight and Elizaveta comes home crying, or doesn't come home at all, then..."

He was cut off by footsteps and my breath sped up in a really un-awesome way. I looked up at the oak stairs and then I saw her. She was dressed in a tight pitch black dress that reached down to her ankles, on the right side the dress was cut up to the thigh. The dress was caressing her curves in the right places. It was strapless and a small silver chain rested under the bust. Her long brown hair shielded her face and flowed down in loose curls. Her eyes were dark and her mouth was slightly pink, courtesy of her makeup. On her feet were black stiletto heels. She walked down the stairs and smiled at me. I gave her my hand and she took it, I twirled her around and she stopped right in front of me with hands on my chest. I smiled.

"Looking awesomely beautiful, my love," I said.

She laughed and smiled at me, and then I suddenly remembered. I put my finger in the air and a little "ah" escaped my lips.

"What is it now, Gil?" she asked.

"I have something for you," I said

She raised an eyebrow at me. I took the flower from my chest pocket and put it in her hair.

"It's so beautiful" she said.

"I know," I said.

I took her hand and was walking to the door when a little cough stopped me, I turned on my heel and looked at Mrs Hédéváry.

"Photo," she squeled.

"Of course," I said with a smile.

Elizaveta looked at me, confused, but then she stood beside me; I laid my hands on her waist from behind and smiled at the camera.

"Beautiful," Mrs Hédéváry said with a fan girl voice.

Elizaveta and her mother were really much alike, they had the same appearance but Lizzy's mom had blue eyes instead of forest green. Her dad had green eyes but he wasn't brown haired, his hair was pitch black, like Lizzy's dress.

"Okay, Liza I think we have to go," I said.

Her parents said their goodbyes and we walked to the car; I opened the door for her, just to show her that I was an awesome boyfriend. While in the car she was the one who broke the silence.

"Gil?" she said.

"Hmmm?" I answered, eyes still on the road.

"That truck in front of us . . ." she continued slowly.

"Ja, what's wrong with it?" I asked, I gave her a fast glance and saw her worried expression, she were fidgeting with one of her fingers.

"It's moving really weirdly," she said.

I was confused but now that she pointed it out, it really did move weirdly. Just when I saw it myself, it lurched and I stood on the brake, the tyres were screaming, but I knew that the car wouldn't stop in time, so I snapped my seat belt loose and did the same with Elizveta 's, she looked frightened and I understood why, I were frightened too.

"Gilbert" she screamed

"Take it easy Liz, we are gonna make it because I'm awesome" I said trying to get her on other thoughts.

But that didn't help at all because I were hit by the frying pan from hell, were the hell does she keep that evil thing?

" There's not time for your awesomeness right now" She frowned

" Ha you admit I'm awesome" I screamed

She hit me again but didn't answear me this time.

The car we sat in was driving at about 100 kilometres an hour, but I didn't have time to bother right now, the only thing I cared about was getting her out of danger. I kicked the car door open and took Liza in my arms, curled up like a ball around her and jumped out of the car before it slammed into in the truck.  
>I hit the asphalt after what seemd like an eternity and rolled a bit before I let Liza out of my embrace, she looked all right. Then the words echoed in my head, the words that her father had said earlier;<p>

_"If something goes wrong tonight and Elizaveta comes home crying, or doesn't come home at all then..."_

I sat up and a stabbing pain spread across my body, not awesome at all.  
>But when Liza sat up I saw that she was unharmed, just a few minor scrapes and bruises, nothing big. I breathed out a sigh of relief. Liza took one of my hands and the pain that shot through my body was not awesome. I grimaced and clenched her hand.<p>

" Gil!" she said, voice shaking.

"Liza, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, but you're not," she said.

"I'm awesome, it's gonna be okey" I forced myself to say.

But both Lizzy and I knew that wasn't completly true, the part ' I'm awesome' is but the rest...nah not really. She looked around and it was now that we noticed that a fire-truck, police car and an ambulance were on the road. One of the doctors came to us.

"How are you feeling?" he said with a raspy but friendly voice.

"I'm okay, but my boyfriend is a different case" Elizaveta answered.

"Hmmm," the doctor turned to me," Take of your shirt," he stated.

"What the hell! Why? Here? Are you crazy, old man?" I screamed.

"I'm just trying to help you," he said, laying a blanket over Elizaveta's shoulders, she clenched it and started to cry softly.

"Come on, I'm trying to help," he said.

"Ach, Mein Gott," I said and started to unbutton the shirt.I was going to take it off when I stopped.

"I'm not taking it off completly" I said.

The doctor agreed with a nod and sat down at my side, inspecting my wounds. After some moments of silence he started to wash and bandage them. When that was done I thought I looked a lot like a mummy.  
>I didn't care about the shirt right now, I walked to Elizaveta and sat beside her; she hugged me and began crying harder. I rubbed soothing circles on her back.<p>

"It's okay, Liza, I'm alive and as awesome as ever," I said.

She sobbed and looked up at me. I smiled; I knew that I had to be the strong one right now. A police officer came to us.

"Do you need lift home?" he asked me. I nodded. Lizzy and I stood up, I was holding her around the waist as we walked to the car.

There was just a ten minute drive to Elizaveta's home. I walked her to the door and then followed her in. Her mom was the first one to see us, she placed her hand in front of her mouth and ran over to Lizzy, hugging her. I stood back knowing I should leave them alone.  
>Mrs Hédéváry took us into the kitchen and sat us down at the table. She sat down and wrapped an arm around Liza. I breathed out deeply and it stung my lungs, I grimaced a little.<p>

"What happened?" She asked looking at me.

"We were driving and had a truck in front of us and it lurched across the road, so I stepped on the brakes, but I knew that we wouldn't make it so I snapped myself and Elizaveta loose and kicked the door open, took her in my arms and jumped out" I said.

Mrs Hédéváry was looking behind me with a terrifying expression. I was slowly turning my head when I saw Mr Hédéváry, his face was as cold and hard as steel; and to think that I was laughing with him just an hour ago.

"I - I'm sorry, I should leave," I said.

"No, Gil, wait!" Liz cried and rushed over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I just stood there and brushed my fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy, for dragging you into this, I-I...Es tut mir leid," I said.

Liz looked up at me, with a face full of tears, I wiped them away.

"Beilschmidt," Mr Hédéváry said.

"Ja?" I answered, looking away from Liz.

"Come over here," He said.

I gulped but made my way over there, it felt as though I were about to be yelled at just like 5-year-olds get yelled at by their parents.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you enjoyed it;) R&amp;R <strong>

**I'm gonna tell you I'm sorry because I'm not gonna be able to upload, let's say every week because I have school to think about so I upload when I can okey? Sorry:/**

**Anyway I don't own Hetalia nor the characthers sadly enough...I own the idea and my brain that came up with it, yay I have a brain:)**

**See ya' **


	2. I'm sorry

**Okay, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a long time.**

** My excuses are lame and you should blame everything on these things the whole time but the school is in full swing now and then new ideas pops up all the time.**

** I'm working on a new chapter but I'm not really sure how to proceed ... if you have any requests go ahead, be my guest and send a pm to me;)**

**misshansson96, over and out**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry for the shortness of this one;( but I'm updating, it's a freaking miracle:)**

**I'm sorry for the OOCness in this thing...**

**I do not own the characters from Hetalia they belong to Himaruya;)**

* * *

><p>"I heard what happend", Mr. Hédéváry sighed after dragging Gilbert out of the kitchen.<p>

"And I want an explination" he continued in an emotionless tone that sent shivers down Gilbert's spine.

" Ah, well we were driving.. or I was driving but the there was this truck and it.." Gilbert stammerd, why did he do that, so not awesome.

"I know the story Beilschmidt" The dark haired elder murmerd harshly.

" Then what kind of explination do you want?" Gilbert whisperd, afraid that that question would start a argument.  
>But to the adolecent's surprise it didn't, it triggerd a little smile. Gilbert didn't know what to do so he smiled cautiously.<p>

" The kind were you say that you are terribly sorry and that you are not ever gonna put my little girl in anymore danger" Andor said with a scary smile on his firm lips.  
>Gilbert nodded.<p>

"Ich verstehe" he murmmerd.

"Gut" Andor's voice hurt like daggers, the Hungarian accent making the word sound weird.

" Can I still meet her? und ihr Freund werden" he asked.

Andor looked around the room for something to lay his eyes on. Gilbert looked at his trembling hands as he waited for an answear. He loved her and would never think about hurting her. They had been togheter as friends since they were babies and they were the most awesome couple in the whole school. But that didn't matter only if he could keep her.

" Gilbert" Andor dragged out on every letter in the albino's name.

" If I haden't known your parents and how much my daughter loves you I would never had this conversation with you, I would have thrown you out, verstanden?" He took his time on every word slowly pronouncing it, the final word dripped with an accent so much that it was hard to tell what he said but Gilbert manged and nodded slightly and whispering an " Ja" to make Andor understand that he did really understand.

" Good, now do you love my daughter?" he asked.

" Ja, ja Ich weiß, he murmmerd .

" Enough to do anything for her" he said.

Gilbert looked at him like he had grown another head.

" Of course" he shouted.

" Then you have to prove it" Andor whispered.

At that Gilbert forrowed his browns gesturing for the older male to go on.

" I'm gonna test you three times, if you succeed then you can still date my daugther if not then... you just have to lick those wounds eh? buddy" He said with an manipulative smile.

" Test me, I'm ready to prove my awesomeness" Gilbert smiled widely.

" My pleasure" Andor said and ended the conversation.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>**

****A/N: This is as far as I can come up with right now. I'm sick, my fantasy is dead. So please have mercy with me. If you leave  
>a review then you are a good buddy:)<strong>**

****Peace out for now folks;)****


End file.
